Sister Problems
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: James's sister decides to move to L.A. and pursue her acting career, but that's not the only reason why she moved. She has a secret boyfriend that her brother and his friends would not approve of. Katie also has a new boyfriend. Will the boys be successful in breaking up the girls and there bfs? Read and find out. Eventually Kendall/OC and James/Katie
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back after a long time of not putting anything up on fanfiction. This idea literally came to me last night. I'm really excited to get it up and going, so here you go! This is the first chapter of sister problems!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Sister Problems Chapter 1: Jamie!

James's POV

"So I was like-" I was saying to Carlos when we walked into the pool. I was just telling him about my latest date, which was a total disaster. We both stopped when we looked at the place where we usually sit. Someone was sitting in MY tanning chair. No one sits in my tanning chair! I told everyone to tell other people to not sit in my tanning chair. It's an unspoken rule that you don't sit in my tanning chair!

"Dude, someone is in your tanning chair." Carlos said a little shocked. I was too, but man was the girl in my chair hot! But on the other hand, I'm not attracted to her for some reason. She looks strangely familiar.

"Camille!" I just about yelled as the said person walked by. She turned to me. "Didn't anyone tell that chick that's my tanning chair and no one sits in my tanning chair?"

"Oh, a whole bunch of people did, but she says she doesn't care and that she doesn't see his name on the chair." Camille said walking off.

"Dude, what are you going to do?" Carlos asked as I walked over to the girl with him trailing behind me.

"I'm going to tell her nicely to get out of my chair. If she doesn't then I will pick her up and throw her in the pool." I said walking up to the chick. I coughed to get her attention. She didn't respond. "Um….hey you're in my seat."

"Your name isn't on the chair." The girl said not even looking at me.

"But this is where I sit, and I have told everyone to not sit in my seat especially during my tanning hours."

"Oh well. Go get another chair. I sat here first."

"Okay if you don't get out of this chair in thirty seconds I will throw you in the pool."

"You wouldn't do that." I was shocked this girl was not scared of me, which was a big surprise. I looked at her arm for some strange reason and saw a J on it. It looked like a birth mark. Strange I have a birth mark- "Jamie?"

"Hey big bro its nice to see you have finally recognized your sister." She said taking her sunglasses off to show her beautiful brown eyes that I also have. She got off the chair, and we hugged.

"When did you get here?" I asked after we hugged.

"This morning. I'm moving in with you guys!"

"Wow! That's great Jamie! So are you finally going to pursue your acting career?" I asked.

"Yeah! Mom finally let me move to L.A. with you guys. It took some persuasion, but I finally talked her into it."

"That's great!"

"Yeah hey Kendall is over there I'm going to say hi." Her and Kendall were really close back in Minnesota, so it was a no brainer that she wanted to see Kendall next.

"Okay go ahead." I said. She left to go talk. I looked around to find Carlos. I found him talking the Jennifers. He was obviously not doing very well with the flirting, so I sighed and decided to go help him.

Jamie's POV

Kendall was sitting in a pool chair sipping a pink smoothie when I walked up to him. I saw him walk in when I was tanning, but I decided I should say hi to my brother first. "Hey." I said as I got to Kendall.

"Hey." He said looking up at me.

"Can I sit?" I asked pointing to the chair next to him.

"Yeah go ahead. Hey are you new? You look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Thanks and yeah I'm new. Some people say I'm the female version of James Diamond, but I don't see it." I said sitting down.

"You kind of do now that I take a better look at you, but there is one person who is the female version of James. Her name is Jamie, and her and I were best friends before I moved out here."

"Well I have this birth mark," I showed him the famous J birth mark, "does your friend James have it?" Kendall looked at me weird then he recognized me.

"Jamie!" He said standing up and tackling me in a hug. I hugged him back of course.

"Hey Kendizzle."

"Wow I haven't seen you since-"

"The day you guys left."

"Wow it's been a while."

"Yeah it has." We talked and talked for almost two hours just catching up, when I got a text message. It was from my L.A. boyfriend. "Oh Kendall I need to go. I was going to a movie with Katie. I have to go." We hugged and left. Katie told me she was going on a date with her new boyfriend, so this was the perfect cover-up. I texted my boyfriend back saying I was on my way to his house. You see the other reason why I came to L.A. was to be with my boyfriend. My brother wouldn't approve of him, so I haven't told him yet.

TBC

Okay guys how was it? This story has been floating around in my head for a while, and I'm glad I'm finally typing it up. Well I have nothing else to say. Bye guys!


	2. Jamie's and Katie's Boyfriends!

Sister Problems Chapter 2: Jamie and Katie's new boyfriends!

Jamie's POV

"Hey boo!" I said as I went my boyfriend, Jett, answered the door.

"Honey-bun!" He said picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed. He put me down and led me into his apartment. "Wow you have an amazing apartment!" I said going over to the couch.

"Yeah I know. Since I'm Jett Stetson, Bitters put me in a nice apartment." I looked around. The apartment was nice, but too bland. My apartment 2J is really cool looking with bright colors and a swirly slide.

"Its kind of bland." I said sitting down on the comfy sofa.

"Well not everyone wants bright colors in their apartment like your brother." He says sitting down next to me. "So when are you going to tell them about us?"

"I don't know. The guys don't particularly like you."

"So! They can't do anything about us. If we really like each other then they really need to start liking me because I don't plan on breaking up with you anytime soon." I smiled and we kissed. We talked for three hours, mainly catching up. Then my phone rang. It was James.

"I need to take this. Its my brother." I said stepping away for a little bit. "Hello?"

"Hey baby sis we are going out to eat pizza. Come back to the apartment." I sighed.

"Okay hold on." I walked back to Jett. "They are going out to eat pizza. Do you want me to stay with you?" Jett shook his head no.

"You go spend time with your brother. We don't need him getting suspicious." Jett said. I went and hugged my boyfriend.

"You're awesome! How about we go out and eat tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Meet you in the lobby at six?" Jett asked.

"Sounds great!" I said as I got back on the phone with James. "Sorry I was telling my new friend goodbye. I'll be in the apartment in five minutes." I said.

"Okay see ya!" I hung up and went to my apartment. I opened the door to find everyone but Katie was on the couch. Kendall was on the phone with I assumed Katie. I sat on the couch next to Kendall. He hung up.

"Katie will be up here in a little bit." Kendall said leaning back.

"What's going on? I thought you would be hanging with us to catch up, and Katie hasn't been around us much." Logan said.

"I went on a tour of the PalmWoods. I don't know about Katie though." I said. I knew Katie has a boyfriend. I also knew she doesn't want the guys to know.

Katie's POV

"Hey Jason!" I said as I entered my boyfriend's apartment.

"Hey baby girl." I giggled as he kissed my forehead and put his arm around my waist.

"Where's your mom?" I asked sitting at the bar. Jason leaned across on the other side.

"Went grocery shopping. We're having pasta. You want to stay for supper?" He asked but then my phone rang. It was my brother.

"Hold on. Let me see what my brother wants." I walked away. "Hey big bro what do you need?" I asked picking up the phone.

"We're going out to eat tonight. You going to come?" Kendall asked.

"Hold on." I turned to Jason. "Is it alright if I go with my brother and his friends to go out and eat tonight? James's twin sister came in yesterday, and we haven't caught up with each other yet." I said.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow babe." He kissed me on the lips and went to his room. "Yeah I'll be up there in a little bit." I went up to the apartment to see everyone ready to go.

"Alright let's go eat some pizza!" James exclaimed as we all went out to the BTR mobile.


	3. Finding out

Sister Problems Chapter 3: Finding out.

Kendall's POV

"Hey I'll be down there in a minute. Logan asked me to give this to Camille." I said to James over the phone.

"Okay and when you see Jamie tell her to come down too. She said she was at Camille's." James said.

"Will do. Bye." I hung up and knocked on Camille's door. She opened up the door soon after.

"Hey Kendall what do you need?" She asked.

"Logan wanted me to give you this." I handed her the box. "He had to go to the studio and won't be back till really late. Also I'm here to get Jamie."

"Jamie's not here."

"What? She told James she would be here."

"Well she never came over."

"Alright I have to go find her. James will freak if I don't." She shut the door. As soon as she did I heard another door open and close. I looked down the hall to see Jamie laughing as she walked towards the elevators, which were on the end of the hall where I'm at.

"Who's apartment were you at?" I asked. She finally looked up and saw me. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nobody's." She said quickly.

"Uh-huh sure. Go to the apartment and see your brother. I'll be down there in a bit, okay?" She slumped her shoulders and walked to the elevators. I walked over to the apartment she just came out of. I knocked on the door, and none other than Jett opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Why was Jamie Diamond here?" I asked mad.

"That's none of your business." He said trying to shut the door, but I caught it before it shut.

"Oh really, my best friend's life isn't some of my business? Should I go get her brother? I'm sure he would love to hear what his baby sister was doing in your apartment." I knew Jett was scared of James, especially when James was really mad. They got into a real fight once, and James absolutely kicked his butt.

"I didn't force her to do anything. We just sat there and talked. Is that so wrong?" Jett said trying to close the door again, but again I caught it.

"If you two were just friends she would've told at least me. Why did she lie to me and her brother? Are you two going out?" Jett nodded his head and actually closed the door this time. "I got to tell James.

James's POV

"Okay bye." I said as I ended my call with Kendall. I was down at the pool looking for Katie. When I found her, she was talking to that boy Kyle, who almost took her to kiss and tell. I walked over to them. "Katie what are you doing?" She jumped, when she heard my voice from right behind her.

"Oh hey James! I'm just talking to my friend, Kyle here." I've heard many stories about Kyle. How he's a heartbreaker. I'm just hoping they aren't dating, but wait they are holding hands. Oh now I'm angry.

"Just friends huh? Why are you holding hands then?" I asked pointing to their intertwined hands. They quickly let go.

"James don't tell Kendall about this please." Katie begged.

"Just go back to the apartment. We'll talk about this later." She walked away. I turned to Kyle. "If you break her heart, me and her other brothers have hockey sticks and will break every bone in your body." I said threateningly. He nodded his head scared. "Good we are at an understanding." I said as I followed Katie out of the pool area. I got back to the apartment, where Jamie was sitting on the couch looking scared. Kendall was standing in front of her with arms crossed over his chest. Katie was sitting on one of the bar stools on her computer. Everyone looked at me, when I walked in.

"James we need to talk now." Kendall said mad.

"Yeah I need to tell you something too." We walked into Kendall's and Logan's room to talk. "What's this about?"

"Your sister. What's yours about?"

"Your sister."

"Okay you go first. What's up with my sister?" He asked.

"She's dating Kyle."

"The heartbreaker Kyle? Why would she date him?"

"I don't know, but I saw them by the pool holding hands. Now what's up with my sister?"

"She's dating Jett." I almost ran out of the room in anger, but Kendall grabbed my arm. "Dude I know you're angry like I am, but if you run out there angry you are going to scare your sister more than she is right now."

"You are the one that scared her."

"No she was scared what you were going to think." I got out of his grip and walked to Jamie.

"You're dating Jett?" I asked mad. She nodded her head. "I don't like you dating someone I don't approve of."

"What's wrong with Jett? Nobody has given me an answer as to why they don't like Jett."

"One, he tried to break up Kendall and Jo. Two, he's just unlikeable."

"I like him."

"You have not seen the real him. You've only seen him for two weeks. That's not enough time to really get to know someone." I paused. "I'm not going to try and break you up, but if he hurts you, I'm not holding back my anger on him." I said as I walked back over to Kendall. "I need you to do me a favor." I whispered to him.

"You want me to break up Jamie and Jett?"

"Yes."

"Only if you break up Katie and Kylie."

"I can do that."

"Then we are at an agreement." We shook hands and walked off.


End file.
